Ture Björkman
Ture Björkman is the main antagonist turned supporting protagonist in the swedish 1985 doll animated tv-series The tale of Skrotnisse and his friends. He was voiced by Helge Skoog. History He is first seen complaining of the loud noises from the junkyard Kalle and Skrotnisse made, making Kalle tell him off and to leave. He is later seen at his apartment living with his mother making a model of a new bridge he intends to build but the model was not stable. When he saw the tv show Technology Magazine he discover about Bertil Loner and his unfinished famous book. By this Ture gets the interest to get the book by making up the plan to build a bridge at the island Bertil lives at if he does not give him the book. He later gets to Bertil's house to talk to him about the book but Bertil says it's not for sale and closes the door in front of him. However Ture does not give up and returns the next day by telling Bertil to demolish the building if he does not show the book but Bertil still refuses. Then Ture intends to annoy Bertil by using a presumed stolen speaker with a tape recorder he secretly recorded his mother's coffee party last week. As he played the recorder, Bertil wakes up not knowing that he is there and begs it to stop while Ture just laughs. While Bertil calls for Nisse's and Kalle's help to get away from there, Ture came back to cause more trouble only to be prevented by Nisse and Kalle who lies to him that the island will soon explode. But in fact, Bertil's artifical island instead starts to fly away to Ture's disbelief. Much later, Ture was about to give up on chasing the hermit when Bertil's flying island was reported as a UFO on Technology Magazine by the Einstein-Look alike. Ture went to the police to report about it but the police officer sees it as a fraud and calls Ture a lunatic, angrily shouting at Ture to leave. Ture then heads back home to phone the airfield to hire a plane to find Bertil. As he flies the plane and found Bertil, he flies around the island until Bertil escapes into the clouds confusing Ture. Much later when Bertil crash landed into the junkyard, Ture tries to report it to the police again who ignores him until another officer reports of the crash. Spying from his apartment, Ture watches as the Officer investigates the destroyed junkyard but Nisse convinced the officer that he just put out a fire.Upon discovering Bertil survived the crash, Ture plots to break in to the Junkyard during the night, only to be discovered by Kalle's hamster, owl and monkey and Nisse's dog who barks him away and tears a piece out of his coat. He is later seen again when Bertil had his wheelchair modified to a helicoper and was laughed at by Bertil, making him cry. The next day, Bertil plans to move to Egypt by transporting into a box, which Ture spies on by his binoculars and he saw Bertil is taking the book with him. He followed Bertil to the docks, but was discovered by the African ship captain. He followed Bertil in his air plane after eavesdropping on Skrotnisse and Kalle when they talked about Bertil's journey to Egypt. When he arivved in Port Said, Egypt he tried to find out where the box with Bertil inside was departured. When a customs officer told Ture the box was departured in Sahara he flied to the desert with his air plane. When he finally found Bertil in a desert camp the powerful wizard Efraim caused the plane's gas run out by his magic and crash. But Ture survived and was amushing Bertil and Efraim with a rifle and tried to force them to hand over Bertil's book with his inventions and Efraims magic book. But Efraim destroyed Ture's rifle and transformed him into a living skeleton which made both Efraim and his vulture-wife Marietta laugh at him. While Bertil was back in time visiting Leonardo Da-Vinci Ture tried to make Efraim and Marietta vanish by learn a spell from the wizard's book, but was caught and scared by Marietta who managed to retrieve the book and gave it back to Efraim. When Bertil came back to the present while he tried to sleep he was awaken by Ture who was very miserable and cried about being a skeleton. Bertil felt bad about Ture and when he promised to be nice Bertil decided to persuede Efraim to turn Ture into a human again. Next morning Efraim tried to break the spell, but since he could not remember how Ture looked like as a human he transformed him first into a goblin, then a large nosed man and finally a monkey (although more ape-like). First Ture was not happy about being a monkey, but got used since it was better than being a skeleton since he felt healthy and strong. They got home to Sweden by riding flying carpet they got from Efraim. A few days later after Bertil decided to leave Earth in his space ship Ture became a celebrity for being a talking monkey and his mother got proud of his son for being in television. A few days later he got a job as a Scrap dealer at Skrotnisse's junkyard and they had become partners and is last seen welcome Kalle home from his vacation with Skrotnisse and having coffe break. Trivia * It is unknown if he quit being a city engineer. Appearance Ture is a pudgy man wearing a overcoat, red suit with a dot-tie, white shirt and grey hat. He also wore glasses. Later on after being a skeleton for a while, he is first changed into a goblin, then a large nosed man and finally a anthropomorphic ape (presumably a gorilla). Personality Ture is a mean, childish and spoiled man who will do whatever it takes to get his hands on Bertil Loner's famous book by harassing him by using a recorder with a speaker to annoy Bertil or threatening to demolish the house if Bertil is not showing the book. However when he was turned into a living skeleton by Efraim's magic, he becomes miserable and depressed because he can no longer eat and scaring others by his appearance. When he was after three failings to be restored to normal, he was at first not happy at being turned into a ape but got used to it. He also became much more nicer to Bertil and his friends by even working at Skrotnisse's scrapyard. Category:Redeemed Category:Thief Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Skeletons Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Humanoid